You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)
by Nikki Cameron
Summary: Summary: After the whole threesome situation decided to break up, both from their fake relationship and their friendship, coincidentally Amy's favorite cousins move to Austin with some of their friends the weekend following the break-up. Amy gets close to her cousins and their friends, she also realizes that she is not Karma-sexual because she is falling for one of her new friend
1. Chapter 1

**You're Gonna Miss Me (When I'm Gone)**

**Summary: After the whole threesome situation decided to break up, both from their fake relationship and their friendship, coincidentally Amy's favorite cousins move to Austin with some of their friends the weekend following the break-up. Amy gets close to her cousins and their friends, she also realizes that she is not Karma-sexual because she is following for one of her new friends. Karma starts to realize what she was really jealous of, but is it too late? AmyxOC, and maybe Karmy endgame.**

After Karma made her great escape from the hotel room Liam and Amy had frozen in their spots, wondering what the hell was going on. The two were broken from there trances when the music changed, playing Turn Down for What. They looked at each other awkwardly at each other, as the only reason they agreed to this had left the room. Amy bent down and grabbed her trench coat, put it on and scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh, well, I should get going because you know..."

"Oh right, uh, I am sorry? Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so. Neither of have done this before so yeah, she probably felt weird about this. In fact I should go find her make sure she is okay. Uh, yeah, again, thanks for having us. Bye"

"Right. Uh no problem, if you guys, I mean girls, I mean ladies, want to give it another try you know where to find me."

"Right... Bye" Amy said, covering up her disgust at what Liam had suggested, she waved at him and left to find her best friend.

Amy kept dialing her friend's number but all she got was her voicemail. Her parents didn't really like having technology, so they didn't have a home phone she could call, so she called a cab to take her to Karma's house. To Amy's relief she saw the light in Kara's room on an the unmistakable form of her best friend at the window.

"Karma!" Amy called.

Karma glanced at the window and saw Amy, she promptly left her seat at the window, shut the window and turned off the lights. Amy was really hurt at her friend's actions and decided to wait until the next day, and walked home, hoping that everyone else was asleep and she would be able to easily sneak into her room.

Once Amy got back to her house she saw that all the lights were off, and she easily slipped back into her room without being noticed. She changed out of her ridiculous outfit and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of all the possible outcome of the inevitable conversation she needed to have with Karma.

At Karma's house Karma was also having trouble sleeping. She was thinking of Amy and the feelings of hurt and betrayal she felt when Liam grabbed Amy and kissed her first during their threesome. When she looked at them they looked like they really were enjoying the kiss. She thought back to all the times she talked to Amy about Liam and how jealous seemed to get. Karma couldn't believe she didn't see it be_fore. _

_"Amy likes Liam. That is why she couldn't believe Liam was interested in her in the beginning, and why Amy seemed so pissed whenever he was brought up, and why she acted the way she did when they were preparing for the threesome. Here I thought she was being and overprotective friend, all this time she wanted Liam. She tried to make me stop liking him so she could swoop in and steal him from me!"_

And those were the thoughts Karma fell asleep to. No doubt the confrontation that was to happen the next day would not end well.

* * *

**So let me know what y'all think and let me know where you want this to go.**

**Aloha and Mahalo!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the great feedback. For those of you asking if this is going to be Karmy endgame, I slept on it and I have am still unsure, but there will be a lot of AmyxOC before Karmy (if any karmy at all) because I want Amy to grow into herself, and the OC will push Karma to realize her true feelings. Btw sorry for the long wait, and I know that there is not much in this chapter but yeah.**

* * *

Morning came and everyone in the Raudenfield home was slowly coming to life and starting their morning rituals. Amy woke up earlier than usual and knew that she and Karma were bound to have a big blow up at school. Amy was reluctant to get out of bed because of the inevitable fight.

"Amy get your lazy ass out of bed!" Lauren shouted as she invaded Amy's room.

"Holly shit what crawled up your ass and died, you look like shit Ames."

"Thanks Lauren, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Amy retorted while throwing one of her pillow at Lauren.

Lauren got closer to Amy and took a seat at the edge of Amy's bed.

"Alright Ames, for real, what has you so upset?"

"Laur, I am so stupid! Karma asked me to have a threesome with her and Liam so that she could have sex with her dream guy. At first I didn't want to, then Shane talked me into doing it, and after that Shane wasn't available but I kept hearing advice from him in my head. Then I went with and when we were actually about to start it was all awkward and shit, then I got it started. Then me and Karma had a moment when we started to strip, then Liam fucking Booker decided to kiss me, and then like Karma ran off, then I went after her but she ignored me. Now I don't know what to do and it's all my fault!" Amy rambled with tears running down her face.

"Whoa Ames, take a breath there! And it is highly unlikely that it's your fault. Karma is a fucking manipulative bitch that you can't say no to, Liam fucking Booker is a pig, Shane fucking Harvey is horrible influence on you, and you wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for him! Stop blaming yourself Ames, hold your head up high, because I'll be damned if my sister is ashamed of something that is not her fault!" Lauren ranted as she pulled Amy closer and tried to comfort her.

"Now get up, I am going to help you get dressed so that Karma will regret what she put you through, and when we get to school you're going to stand up to the damned bitch and call this stupid faking it shit off, then we are going to get you a proper girlfriend that you deserve!" Lauren said while making her way to Amy's closet.

"Goddammit Amy! You barely have anything in your closet for me to work with! Here put these on." Lauren said, tossing a pair of black skinny jeans, plain white V-neck that showed off Amy's toned body, and a black beanie with the Batman symbol on it.

"I thought you said you were going to help me look better, I usually wear this kind of stuff." Amy said, looking at Lauren questioningly.

"You look good in the clothes you wear, you just have to find good combinations, that and I am doing your hair and makeup."

After half an hour of Lauren using Amy as a Barbie doll, Lauren finally dubbed Amy and fit to be seen with and the two made their way down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey girls, you took quite a while getting ready, and Amy honey you look gorgeous. I told you that you would be stunning if you did a little more with your hair and makeup." Farrah greeted the girls, giving each a kiss on the forehead.

"By the way your breakfast is in the kitchen, as well as a surprise."

"Surprise?" Both girls questioned, but shrugged it off and decided to get their food.

"Well, well, well, little nightingale has grown quite a bit since I last saw her, and La-la looks a stunning as the last time we were together." Laughed a figure familiar to both girls.

"Krissy!" both girls exclaimed tackling the slightly older girl, having all three of them ending up on the floor.

"Hey now, I don't want to be all broken before mama F's wedding. Now get off me you loons."

"What are you doing here Krissy? And how do you know Lauren?"

"Well pretty birdy, Lauren and I went to the same primary and middle school up until I moved to Hawaii, and we've kept in contact."

"I can't believe that you never told me that you were related to Amy, Kristen Genevieve Vause! You are such a bitch." Lauren exclaimed.

"Hey! You never asked. Now can we be done with the morning drama so that we can get to school. I need to fill out a bunch of paperwork so the earlier we leave the better."

"Wait, you said so 'we' could get to school. What the hell is that supposed to mean? As far as I know you go to school in Hawaii."

"See I knew that one wouldn't get past you Laur, I am transferring to Hester High with a couple of my friends today. We decided that we were over the island life, and I missed good old Texas, so here we are. Now hurry up and eat so I can drive us to school in my new car."

As they ate breakfast Lauren and Amy filled Krissy in on what was going on in their lives, and Krissy was furious.

"Amy no offence, but I told you the one kid you chose to be friends with was a bad choice. I mean you could already see signs of her manipulations back when we were kids, everything that you guys did was what she wanted. When I get my hands on that bitch I-"

"Krissy please don't start anything with her, I will deal with her. I love you and I don't want you getting kicked out of school on your first day because of me."

"Amy I would do anything for you. You may be my cousin, but in my mind you are my baby sister and hell if I let anyone hurt my baby sisters."

"Thank you Kris, I love you."

"Alright you two enough with the mushy shit already. Kris, I though you wanted to be at school on time?"

They all laughed and made their way to Kris's car, planning to stop somewhere for food, because in all honesty Farrah isn't the best cook.

**Next chapter will have more to it sorry about the wait and this sort of filler like chapter, but I wanted to kind of show the new relationship between Lauren and Amy, and the relationship to her cousin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys look who decided to update. This girl. So I had some inspiration and was able to update. BTW I picture Krissy as Quinn, from the old YouTube couple, quinn and Erica. And Krissy's friends are based off of characters I like, ex Regina the evil queen, Elsa and Anna. So like let's get ready to rummmmmbbbbbllllleeeeeeee lol**

* * *

After an amazing breakfast with her cousin and her soon to be stepsister, Amy starts to get nervous again. She was worried about the inevitable argument she was going to have with Karma, and she was a little worried about what her cousin was going to do to Karma. Amy's inner turmoil was interrupted by her cousin starting to speak.

"By the way guys a couple of my friends made the move with me. There is Regan, she is pretty snarky and bossy at first, sort of like Lauren here, but she is really cool once she warms up to you. Then there's the twins, Elias, a pretty quiet guy who is really protective of people he cares about, and Adrianna, she is pretty outgoing, ditzy, and carefree. Last but not least is my best friend, Sara, she is pretty hard to explain, you'll understand when you meet her. They aren't getting here until tonight and I was wondering if the two of wanted to come with me to the airport to pick them up, and have dinner with them."

"Sure, we would love to come with." Lauren answered for her and Amy.

"Great, and we are almost at school."

Amy's pulse picked up and knew that the fight was that much closer. Lauren picked up on Amy's unease, and started to remind her about how stupid they looked after Farrah's bridal shower, and they both burst out laughing.

Krissy's car pulling into the school caught the attention of most of the people hanging out around the school, including Liam freaking Booker and Karma talking under a tree, since it was uncommon that a car like hers rolled into Hester. Jaws dropped when Lauren and Amy got out of the car laughing with each other, and more jaws dropped when another beautiful blonde stepped out of the driver's side.

Karma quickly got angry seeing Amy having a good time with Lauren, of all people, and some random blonde after she 'betrayed' her during the threesome. She decided that it would be a great idea to confront Amy about everything at that moment. Karma marched over to the three blondes, determined to confront Amy and make sure that everyone knew who was at fault.

"Hey Amy! Why did you cone to school with the freaking girl who is such a bitch to you and some girl who looks fake? What am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"What the hell Karma? I just get to school and you are attacking me about who I am hanging out with? What about the fact that you were just over there spending some quality time with your boy toy, who you spend more time with than me." Amy screamed back at Karma, Krissy just stood near her, ready to get involved if Karma decided to make things physical

"I can't believe you are bringing that up after what happened last night. You are into him aren't you? Thats why you've been so weird lately, you like him and you hate the fact that he is into me, that's why you agreed to the fucking threesome." Karma screamed. Almost the entire population of Hester was watching the confrontation with their hearts breaking because their favorite couple was fighting

"Is that what you think? Really Karma? Because of you I realized that I am 100% sure that I am a lesbian, I am into the fairer sex, I only agreed to the threesome because I knew it would make you happy. You wanted to be popular, you wanted Liam Fucking Booker, you let a fucking misunderstanding get out of hand because you wanted to be queen."

"Right, like you din't want all the popularity to, you are the one that kissed me at the assembly to make it seem real."

"You don't get it do you? I was perfectly content being a 'nobody'. I preferred being unknown, I went along with this because you wanted it so bad. The day all of this started you were prepared to pretend to be blind to get noticed. I tried to correct people when they thought we were dating, but you cut me off say pretty stereotypical shit. When you said you were fine with stopping this before the assembly, I knew you were lying. When I kissed you at the assembly, I felt something inside me. After that I started to discover myself, and then talking with Shane, kissing Oliver, going on dates, I realized it wasn't just you, I am attracted to girls Karma."

"That is so fucking rich. That sounds like something from our Netfilx que, you expect me to believe that after what happened last night? I am not fucking stupid, I saw how you kissed Liam."

"How I kissed Liam? a. Liam kissed me, and b. I had to imagine that I was kissing you. I don't like Liam, in fact you could say I freaking hate him! He says he supports gay rights and feminism, but one of his life goals is to have sex with a lesbian. He says he has morals, he never goes after a girl with a boyfriend, but he goes after you thinking that you have a girlfriend. He wanted to stop his thing with you because he didn't want to break up Hester's favorite couple not because its right."

"How the hell can you even say that? You don't know him what gives you the right to judge him?"

"I know plenty because of how much you talk about him. Everything with you is about Liam. Oh Liam did this, Liam did that, Liam wants to have sex with me, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam! Do I even mean anything to you? Or was Krissy right? Am I just some means to an end for you? Do you just keep me around because I do everything you ask me to? Because you know that no matter what I still care?"

"God Amy do you always have to make everything about you? I mean you are exaggerating about how much I talk about Liam, after all you even made you mom's bridal shower about you. For someone who like not being noticed you sure do draw a lot of attention to yourself."

"You know what Karma, I am fucking done with you! What they say is true, Karma is a fucking bitch. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that you actually care about me. I thought we were going to argue, and I would try to make things better like I always do, but this time I am done, I am done being your fake girlfriend and I am done being your best friend." Amy said, then she walked away with Krissy and Lauren following her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**Yeah sooooooooo, how you like dem apples? Lemme know what you think and what shlould happen next? How should diner go? Yeahhhhhhh soooooo like see ya later**


	4. AN: I'm Sorry

Hey guys, sorry about not updating this story for a long time. I've been going through somethings recently and at various points during the year I seriously contemplated committing suicide because I didn't know how to deal with my emotions. As I grew up my family made it clear that they would ridicule me if I tried to show or share my feelings with them. I also know their very firm views of homosexuality and anything that is different from their normal, so I have ad a hard time figuring out who I am and who I want to be.

Anyway, I am feeling slightly better and I am going to try to fix the beginning of the story and finish the story this summer. Sorry again.


	5. AN: rewrite up

Hey guys chapter one of the rewrite is up as, Aloha Amy


End file.
